Legend of Zelda - Majora's Revenge
by NightossTheTiger10
Summary: Fourteen years have past since the King of Twilight, and Darkness were vanquished form the peaceful land of Hyrule. Now Link has settled down with his only son, Ordon, and are on their way to meet with the queen, but find something is not right in the land. What could possibly have happened?(Warning, this may contane blood, violence and other violent seines.)
1. Chapter 1 - Ordon

**Hello fellow Zelda nerds, and fans. Today, I bring you my first Legend of Zelda fan fic. This story will take place AFTER Twilight Princess, following Links son, Ordon, who was named after the village the live in. But like in every Zelda story, there is some evil jerk out to screw things up. So let me know what you think, and if you like it! (Also this is based off of the dibate of Majora being female, she's female in my ****story)**

* * *

The blazing sun was high up in the sky, shining down on the small village of Ordon. Goats dotted the fields as they grazed happily while the ranch workers sat on the fence and laughed. It had been almost fourteen years since the land was shrouded in Twilight.

"Ordon!" a man called. He had long blond hair and the sharpest blue eyes. He wore a cross of peasant's clothes and knight's armor, with sword and shield on his back.

"Ordon, where are you, it's time to go!" he called. At his call, a short boy with golden hair and blue eyes, like his father, came running to the man.

"Sorry dad, I was helping Ilia clean her front doorstep."

"You're such a good kid, now come on; we're going to Hyrule Castle today."

"Really, why are we going?"

"We're going to meet the queen and her children today."

"Yay, I can't wait!'

The man smiled, "Very good, now go get packed up for me, I'm going to get Briar and Epona ready."

Briar was Epona's first born filly. She looked just like her mother, but her coat was a lot darker then Epona's, it was almost a dark chocolate color.

"Link," a woman called as she walked over to the man. Link looked down at her. It was Ilia. "Before you go, I want to wish you luck, you know how dangerous it is out there..."

"I know. I'll be fine. You should get back to you husband and kids before they worry about you." Link said giving her a hug. She smiled and nodded at him.

"I know. I just can't stand the thought of you getting hurt out there."

"I'm the chosen hero of courage; I think I'll be okay,"

"Alright, say hi to the queen for me." Ilia said sweetly. Link waved good-bye to his friend and went over to his stage coach were his horses were waiting for him. Ordon came and got in after throwing his things in back, soon after they set off on their journey to Hyrule Castle.

Together, father and son set out on their little family trip together. It was the first time Ordon had left his home village and set out to see the world. The young boy had never seen Feron wood before, and was excited as he glanced around.

"Father, do you think I'll ever see Feron, or any of the other spirits like you did?" the boy asked.

Link smiled and shrugged. "Who knows? Maybe the world would need a little Hylian hero like you some day,"

Ordon smiled and looked around as they pasted the spring where the light spirit was said to reside.

"We're going to be out in dangerous lands remember to stay on the wagon and don't be afraid," Link warned. His son nodded and looked ahead as they exited the woods and went out into Hyrule fields.

The trip was long, but it didn't take longer than an hour or so to reach the gates of the Kingdome. Link looked around - no guards, no one coming in or out of town?

"Something's not right," he said, "Ordon, get in the back, and don't come out till I say so..."

"Yes father," his son said quickly as he climbed in back to hide. Link looked around as they rode into town. No one was out, they were all gone. As if they were never there.


	2. Chapter 2 - Majora

Castle Tow was very quiet as Link and his son rode through. There was no one around. Not even the wimpy guards.

"Where is everyone?" Ordon asked quietly.

"I don't know... I've never seen it like this before..." They stopped and Link got off. "Stay here, don't follow me, or come after me for any reason, okay?"

"Yes father..." Ordon said. He watched his father leave and head up the stairway and into the castle. "Be safe..."

Link walked into the large halls decked out with the marble and stone walls. The lights were on, a sign someone was still here. Maybe the people were here?

"Hello? Zelda, Triden? Are you here?" he called. There was no answer. "Strange, they never leave the castle. Where could they be?"

Triden had only been married to Zelda for ten years and they had become great rulers of Hyrule. Zelda was now queen and had more work to do than ever, especially now that she had two children; Steffin, and Ryu. Both brave young boys training to become knights. Ryu was the eldist, with black hair, like his father, and his mother's eyes. He of course took up archery when he was only five years old, now that he is thirteen; he is training with the big boys.

Steffin on the other hand is learning marksmanship, he is only ten but he knows everything in the book. He looks just like his father, and even has the fears amber eyes like Triden.

Link was hoping he would find one of the young princes here, but they were gone too. It was as if everyone just vanished into thin air. Then he heard something behind him. He turned to see young Steffin.

"Link... What, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I came to see how you and your parents were, where are they by the way?"

"They're um, upstairs. They're busy right now; you should go home, fast."

"Why?"

"No real reason..."

Link could tell something was wrong. "Steffin... What has happened?"

"It's... I can't say, If I do, they'll hurt the others..."

"Who will hurt the others?"

Steffin looked behind Link with petrified eyes. "I'm so sorry Link..." he said.

Link tried to turn and draw his sword, but was stopped by a hard elbow to his neck. The force of the hit knocked Link out, and he hit the ground with a sickening thud at Steffin's feet.

The young prince looked up at the woman that knocked Link out. She was a monster. Her eyes were all yellow and her skin was an unnaturally pale purple. Her armor was colored like and jester and the breastplates of her wardrobe had yellow eyes to match her own. Horns protruded from her head and shoulders. Her silver hair flowed behind as she came to the boy with a wicked smile.

"Good work, my little pet..." she said darkly. She pet him like he was a dog or something, but he moved back.

"Who are you? And what have you done with my family?" he asked.

"I am the goddess of chaos. This world belongs to me now, and so do the people who live in it." She gave another smile, a bit more mischievous than the last one.

"I am Majora."


	3. Chapter 3 - Midna

Steffin stared at Majora. He was scared. The evil being that tried to destroy the earth from the old times stood before him. She had over powered the guards, both his mom and dad. She ever stunned Ryu, which was an incredible feat of its own. Majora grinned darkly at Link. Quickly, she snapped her fingers, summoning her own band of monsters to do her bidding.

"Take his sword away, and get him to his feet." She ordered.

Her creature did as she commanded and took the sword from the sheath, and threw in across the room like it was trash, before pulling the warrior up to his feet and holding him in place.

Link opened his eyes after a moment and looked at the woman before him. He blinked, not sure what to make of the situation he was in.

"Hello Link… Long time no see." Majora said coldly.

"I don't believe we've met…" Link muttered.

"We have, at least one of your former selves has."

"What?"

Majora thrust a hard fist into his stomach, causing Link to gasp and try to kneel.

"Don't talk back to me," she said. Link didn't understand, who was this evil woman, and how did she know him?

"Well, since you don't know who I am, I'll tell you. I am Majora, the spirit that tried to destroy this world with the evil moon."

"That was from the land of Termina. That land has been peaceful for ages…"

"Termina doesn't have to be peaceful young warrior, even though evil had supposedly left my mask, I was still alive."

Link looked up at her with his fears blue eyes, "You have no business here in Hyrule, leave."

Majora simply grinned at him, "Don't be that way, Link. I only just got here, and the fun hasn't started yet." She said as she got out the very mask the once contained her spirit.

Link stared at it with fear and hatred.

"We're going to have so much fun, Link. Instead of having to do everything myself, I will make you do it all for me."

The warrior had no time to respond before he pushed the mask onto his face. Link fought the keep himself free of the mask's evil, but it's power attacked him from every corner of his mind.

It was finally too much for Link to handle and he passed out. Majora removed the mask from his face, reviling marks it had left. She grinned.

"Very good… Let's go. I have other places I need to be right now." She ordered. With that, they started to leave.

Ordon sat in the wagon for several hours; he was beginning to get scared. Where was his father? Was he okay? Why was everyone gone? There were so many questions, but no one was there to answer.

There was a sound at the gate and some people came out. More like strange monsters. They all had twisted heads and weird bodies, and they looked like evil jesters with red, purple, and yellow colors. Leading the group was a devilish woman. She must be the leader. The boy's heart almost skipped a beat when he saw them dragging his father behind them.

"Father," he said quietly. They beings looked at the stage coach with curiosity, they knew Link had traveled here, but they didn't know about Ordon.

"Investigate that, he could have set a trap in there for us..." the woman said. Her minions dropped the warrior and went over to the cart where Ordon was hiding.

"No, no, please no..." he hoped quietly they would leave instead.

"Wait, I since a person in there..." the woman barked, and she came herself. Not good. Ordon scrambled away and tried to exit the carriage as fast as he could. Every bone in his body screamed for him to keep running, but he couldn't leave his dad here to who knows what kind of fate.

"Get that child, now!" he heard the woman scream, "Get him, bring him to me!"

He ran, and ran, and ran. Surprisingly, he stayed well out of reach and was just about to exit the city with the woman appeared in front of him. He ran into her and fell back while the evil girl grinned.

"You must be Link's boy?"

"How... How do you know that?"

"I know a lot of things small one, tell me... What is your name?"

"O- Ordon..."

"How cute... Named after the small village of Ordon..."

The boy gulped. She wasn't being kind or sweet because he was a child. She truly had terrible extent for him and his father.

"How would you like to come have dinner with me and my own son? Now that this kingdom belongs to me, I have free reign over territory..."

Ordon thought for a long time. He wasn't sure, before he would awnser she was holding him up with some kind of magic.

"I figured as much, too scared to talk, very well, I believe you are a threat to me, and my son, so we shall turn you into one of my puppets as well..."

The boy's eyes got wide, and scared. He didn't dare struggle, or protest. Doing so would only make this game more fun for the evil woman.

"Oh, how rude of me, I forgot to tell you my name, I am Majora..." she said with another wicked smile.

"But, you were sealed away long ago by the young hero of time..."

"I was, and as much as I wish I could have that Link's head, I would gladly have taken it, but it appears a generation has passed to this age."

"My father didn't do anything to you... I promises he's a good man..."

"Your father is the same boy from the past, just a reincarnation of the one that died before this time. And you are his son; you are both guilty of my imprisonment..."

Ordon was quiet. He didn't want to anger this chaotic demon.

Majora started back down the path with the young boy back to her slaves.

"Another valuable catch," she said.

The creatures cackled at the boy and at Link who was still out.

Not a moment too soon, an assortment of arrows shot out from the shadows and struck the creatures in their heads, and one hit Majora square in the forehead. She screamed, dropping the young boy and reeled away holder her face. Steffin and his brother Ryu ran out and helped Link and his son up, and ran away quickly, leaving the queen of chaos dazed and furious.

"Who are you?" Ordon asked in a panicked voice.

"I'm Ryu, and this is my brother, Steffin, we're Zelda's sons."

"Oh, thank the spirits!" Ordon said.

"I am so sorry I let this happen to your father, I should have done something to get him to leave..." Steffin said.

"Majora is too powerful, there's nothing any of us could have done to stop her..." Ryu said.

"She won't hurt our horses will she?" Ordon asked.

"She has no need to harm them, they will have run away by now..."

"Okay..." Ordon said with relief. He loved Briar and Epona; he would hate to see them hurt, or dead.

"We're going to Kakariko Village, we have help waiting for us there..."

"Who are they, and can how did they know?"

"Our uncle Realdo is there with several of Links friends, and we plan to find a way to the Twilight realm. We need Queen Midna's help."

"Is Realdo Triden's brother?"

"Yes, he and father haven't seen each other since Ryu was born. Father sent him a message for help before Majora separated use from him."

"Oh, well then let's get there as soon as we can..."

The two brothers nodded and quietly made their way to the village in the canyon.

Once in the village, they were greeted by the shaman, Renado. He was an old man, long gray dreadlocks and a broad face.

"Oh my... What has happened," he asked when he spotted the young boys and injured Link.

"We were attacked by a being of chaos... She took mother and father away and took over the city..." Steffen said.

"What?" a young man said. He had straight blond hair and blue eyes. He looked to be about twenty four years of age and was quite handsome. The man came forward and saw Link.

"Oh no, Link!" he said as he sat down near him, "Link, are you okay? Wake up!" he said shaking the man.

Link shuttered and opened his eyes slowly. He didn't looked so good, but he smiled at the younger man.

"Collin... It's good to see you again..."

Collin smiled, "Man, don't scare me like that; we thought you were dead..."

"Nah, don't worry, I'm fine..." Link said plainly. He winced and held his head.

"Are you okay?"

"Ye-yes... I'm fine..."

"Are you sure? Your eyes are all bloodshot and you look a little pale."

"I think Majora did something to him..." Steffen said, "I watched her, she forced him to wear her cursed mask, it did something to his mind."

"Most likely the works of a possession spell... He'll become a puppet soon..." Renado said.

"What? No! That can't be, isn't there something we can do for him?" Ordon cried. Link stared blankly at Renado.

"Ordon... If what he says is true, you must let things go... I may not survive..."

"No!" Ordon cried as he hugged his father, "I won't let that happen to you, you're all I have!"

Tears flooded the young boy's eyes. Link shed a small tear, "I'm so sorry, son..."

"Please, someone, you can't let him become a monster!"

As Ordon became more upset, the men tried to remove him from his father so they could keep a close eye on him, but this infuriated Ordon, and he screamed. His cry rang out, shattering time and space around him. His hair, once a soft golden yellow, like Link's burned away to a fiery red and orange. His skin bleached to white and his ears turned black. Bright green markings appeared in his skin and began to glow.

Links eyes widened at his son, "O- Ordon?"

Everyone seemed shocked at this sudden transformation.

"He's part Twili?" Steffin said, shocked.

"I can't believe it..." Link said.

"Link, my darling..." a soft voice said. A tall Twili put her hand on the raging young boy's shoulder, soothing him. Link's eyes stretched wider than thought possible once laying eyes upon the woman.

"I've missed you so much, you've raised our baby well..." she said. She had soft silver skin, and magnificent orange hair, and red eyes. It was Queen Midna... Ordon's mother…


	4. Chapter 4 - Dimijora

"Midna..." Link said. He was shocked to see her again.

"I'm sorry it's been so long. I've been busy in the Twilight realm. I could keep our son my self since he looked more Hylean, but now, I can see he has more Twili in him..."

Ordon cried, "What... What happened to me?" he said.

"You've unleashed your Twilight magic..."

"I have Twilight magic?"

"Yes, you're my son," Midna said. Ordon looked at her with surprise.

"Mother?"

Midna smiled and hugged her son. He cried, finally he had found the woman who had given birth to him.

"I'm sorry I was never there for you... But I'm here now, and I'll teach you how to use your new power, and how to control it."

"Midna, take care of him now... I don't think I'll be able to..." Link said.

"Link, my love, don't give up, I can banish the dark magic transforming you. You will stay with us... I promise..."

Link smiled weakly at her. Midna smiled lovingly at her son, and husband.

"Let us go rest now," The people in the village nodded and helped Minda take her family into a home to rest. Several Twili guards appeared around the town, to protect them from Majora's madness.

"Now then, I'll have to start now, if you're to learn quickly," Midna said quietly.

"What do you mean?" Ordon asked while he looked at himself and his new form.

"You have magic now, I need to teach you how to use it properly."

"Sometimes, a Twili child's power can become chaotic, if not kept in check, but you're half Hylean, so I don't know how well you'll be able to control them,"

"OKay..." Ordon said. "As long as I don't hurt anyone by mistake, then I'm okay,"

"No worries, we won't be practising dangerous magics yet, only protection spells and enchantments."

"Oh, okay."

The boy smiled at his mother, but soon grew sad. "Can you really help father?..."

"Majora's magic is strong... She is driven to get revenge on Link for his past selves actions. How she has escaped, I am not sure."

"We can figure that out later... She hurt my dad... I'm going to make her pay for it..."

"Don't think vengeful... It will make your magic go crazy, don't get angry, you need to control your feelings to control Twili magic.

Ordon nodded and breathed slowly. Trying to calm himself.

"Very good, now began to think of something or someone you want to protect... Think about how you don't want to see them hurt, and try to create a wall out of your magic..." Midna said quietly.

The young boy did as his mother told him and started thinking. He thought of his father, and mother, his home, all of his friends. He wanted to keep them safe from Majora's terrible intent. Minda's face lit up as her son floated off the ground, and began using his magic.

A green bubble flickered around him for a moment or two, the popped as he lost his concentration.

"I can't..." he said.

"No, you did great! You were able to hold a bubble shield for a whole three seconds... Thats very good!"

"Really?"

"Yes, you're doing great. You picked up my royal family blood in you, well done. I'd say that could be enough for now, you'll need energy for tomorrow..."

"Oh.. Okay."

Midna started leaving to go to her own room.

"Wait!" Ordon said, she stopped and looked at him.

"I love you, mom..." he said quietly. She smiled sweetly at him.

"I love you too, my son..."

"How could you have let those royal brats do this!? My beautiful face is scarred by this hole!" Majora screamed in the castle she now ruled. Her monsters backing away in fear.

"What's worse, you fools let them all get away! All of them!" She shrieked.

"Mother, calm down, you'll catch your death if you keep screaming like that..." a youn man said. He closly resembled Majora, same skin, tatues, armore, hair, eyes.

"Oh... Dimijora..." Majora said. Her rage seemed to ebb away as she saw the young man. She went to him and hugged him. "I haven't seen you in awhile, you must be finished with your mission?"

"Yes mother, I got the items you wanted..." Dimijora said with a grin. He held out what looked like parts of a scattered great fairy.

Majora grinned at her son, "Very good! At least someone around here can do things right!" she hissed at her creators, who cowered more.

"Mother, what ever happened to your head?"

"Those rechid sons of Zelda's! They shot me with an arrow and stoll Link and his son away, now we're back to square one!"

"Don't worry, with the great fairies shattered, Link will have to come here to get the remaining shards..."

"And when he does," Majora said, "I will have my revenge..."


	5. Chapter 5 - A New Hero

**Hello friends, once again. I just want to say, thanks so much for all the views, and faves, I haven't gotten this much out of something I've made before, so I'm really happy people are enjoying, and reading this! Thanks again.**

* * *

"Keep going, you're getting it!" Midna said. Ordon had been practicing day in and day out. And he had been improving every second he practiced.

"How's he doing?" Link asked. His eyes had turned yellow and green from Majora's magic. Midna hadn't been able to work on the spell just yet with Ordon's training.

"He's doing great, soon he'll be putting up shield walls and magic bubbles." She looked at Link and smiled, but she knew he wasn't smiling back. He was starting to wear down from the spell.

"Are you okay my love?"

"I..." He began. "I just can't hardly think, this spell is working so fast, I can feel her inside my head,"

"Don't worry, I'm reading in every book I have, I'll be able to rid you of that filthy spell soon..." Minda said kissing Link on the cheek. Link gave a weak smile to her.

Midna looked back to her son and continued to instruct him. As he was doing before, he was improving yet again.

"Oh, my son, you're so good, you're learning faster than I did when I was your age,"

Ordon smiled at her, "I am?" Minda nodded and hugged him.

"Mom, I think I know how to heal dad."

"Oh?"

"The Light Spirit, can't he help us?"

"Hmmm, Eldin and the others are quite powerful, he or one of the others could heal Link, but my fellow Twili will have to hide in the shadows."

"Will I have too?" Ordon asked.

"No, I don't think you will, you're only part Twili, so I don't think the light affects you the same."

"Okay, let's try..." Link said.

Everyone nodded and helped the man out to the spring where Eldin slept. Ordon looked around.

"Where is he?"

"He'll come..." Link said as a spark of light dripped into the center of the pool of crystal water. From it's center, an Eagle appeared and sat upon the orbe of shining glory.

"Oh..." Eldin said, "The brave hero who once saved these lands... You have be plagued by a power long thought destroyed by the Hero of Time..."

"Can you help my dad? Please, if we don't do something, he'll become one of Majora's puppets!"

Eldin looked at Ordon, "Child of the hero... I understand that you do not want to see your father meet an end far worse than even death... But I fear, there's nothing I can do to stop this from happening..."

"You're a light spirit! You should be able to do something!" Ordon screamed. The green markings on his body began to glow brighter.

"Young hero, the power to save the hero, Link, rests in you..." Eldin said.

"Me?"

Eldin nodded, "Find it deep within your soul, let the fire burn brightly in your heart... For the fate of this land no longer rests in the hands of your father..."

"Wha?" Ordon said as Eldin faded away into the background once more. "No! Wait! What do you mean _The fate of the land no longer rests in my father's hands_? Eldin!"

Link stared at his son, not sure if Ordon could ever understand what he was just told.

"My son..." Link said. Ordon looked at him, "You, are the one who must banish Majora... This is no longer my story... It is yours..."


	6. Chapter 6 - Lufu

The sun was setting over the land and everyone was returning to their homes.

Ordon was lost in his thoughts. His father was the hero of courage. How could he no longer protect the land as he did before? The was all too much.

"I can't do this..." Ordon said, "I don't have powers like mom and dad, I can't do anything!"

Midna walked in and looked at her distort son, "Ordon... You're a strong boy, you can do anything..."

"Yea but look at me, I can't cast whole spells, wield a sword, or protect people... I'm just a kid..."

"Your ancestor, Link, the Hero of Time, was only twelve when he waged war across time... You're not weak,"

Ordon looked at his mother. "Really?"

"Yes... Don't beat yourself up about this my sweet. You'll get better at it after training... You just need someone to help you, Like how your father had me, and how the Hero of Time had Navi, and Title."

"I'm not a fairy child, where am I going to get a fairy at this hour..."

"I'll help you!" a small cheary voice said. Ordon looked up and saw a fairy next to his mother. His glow was black with green rims around and his wings were black as well.

"Ordon, this is a Twili Fairy, he came along to see the world of the light."

"Yes, and I have to say, I love it here!" the little fairy said.

"That's nice... What's your name?"

"I'm Lufu!" the happy little fairy said.

"Nice to meet you them, Lufu..." Ordon said, though he still looked very discouraged of his task. Lufu came to his side.

"So, where to, partener?" he asked.

"What? No. I'm not going anywhere, and we're not parteners!" Ordon said.

"Look, Ordon, I know you're worried about your father, but sitting here won't help him get better." Lufu said quietly. The young boy looked at him. The fairy was right. He wasn't helping at all just sitting here while Link suffers. He had to find a way to brake Majora's spell before his father was lost.

"You're right... I need to go help him, is there something I can do?" Ordon asked.

"Out in the Faron woods, theres a root that can enhance magical capabilities. Go there, find the root, and come back here..."

"How will I get there, I need a hours to get back to the Faron woods."

"Well, we have a surprise outside for you..." Midna said with a smile, leading her son outside.

"Briar! You're here, Epona too?" Ordon said with excitement, hugging his horses and petting them happily.

Briar looked happy to see Ordon. "Good girl..." He said quietly to her, petting her snout. She was a beautiful house, a kind one too. She treated Ordon like he was her filly. She had a connection to him like Epon had with Link.

"We'll saddle up soon, and I'll go get the root..." Ordon said, looking a Lufu, "And I'll need my partener too." he said with a smile.

"Yeah! This is going to be fun!" Lufu said.

Ordon nodded and looked out accros the village and at it's people. They were all so innocent, they didn't have to suffer for him. Majora had terrible things in plan for the people here, and everywhere else. He wouldn't let that happen.

"I'll protect them..." he said. Minda nodded, proud that her son was taking action. She went inside and retrieved a box and and came back out to him.

"What's that?"

"This is a gift to you from your father and I, we made it a long time ago for you, knowing you would one day need it."

Ordon took it slowly and opened it. A green and black tunic, with Twili and Hylean markings. Along with a sheald.

"Wow... You made all this... For me?" Ordon asked. Minda nodded.

"The shield is a Twili forged one, so is the chain mill, and Link made the tunic and boots..."

"I love it!" Ordon said starting to put it all on. He looked like his father, just without the hat. The tunic ended in for points and his knees.

"How do I look?"

"Like a hero!" Lufu said.

Minda smiled and laughed, "You look great dear..."

Ordon smiled. "Thanks... Mom, I'm not sure if I'm ready for this... But I'll try..."

"You can do this..." Minda said, giving his a kiss on the cheek. "Good luck,"

Ordon got Briar ready and he mounted looking out in the direction he needed to go. "Take care of dad, okay?" he said. Minda nodded. Ordon yelled a comand and Briar took off down the path to Faron woods.

Minda watched her son ride off. A single tear in her eyes. "Be careful my son..."


	7. Chapter 7 - Skullkid

The ground shook. The sky thundered. Monsters cowered as Briar stormed through the land with Ordon on her back.

"She's so fast!" Lufu said happily. Ordon nodded.

"Her mother is the fastest hours in all of Hyrule, running comes naturally to her!"

Lufu held onto Ordon's sleeve and watched the land role by as they quickly pass into the southern part of Hyrule.

"Whoa, easy girl..." Ordon said as they came into Faron woods. They rode up to the entrance of the temple his father defeated years before him. There couldn't be anything evil locked away inside since that time, so he moved on to the spring, where Faron's spirit rested.

Ordon hopped down to the ground and looked around while Briar took a well earned drink from the spring. Ordon pet her and looked around.

"I wonder where I'm supposed to go for this temple... The one here is already defeated, so I don't if there's one hidden here..."

"Let's ask around then," Lufu said.

"Where?"

"There has to be somewhere around here that knows something,"

Ordon looked around and shrugged. "I don't know... Not many people live out here, and there's no one in my village that know anything about this forist."

"The place you seek is hidden deeper within these woods..." a voice said. Ordon looked up to see the spirit of light, Faron.

"Faron..."

"It is good to finally meet the son of the hero... Welcome, Ordon..."

"What am I supposed to do?"

"There is a temple buried beneath the spring... Knowing a day like this would come, we sealed away some of the darkest of magics beneath use, to protect the land. After the evil moon, and Majora were defeated, we took the four evils from the land and brought them here..."

Faron must have been referring to the remains of the evil spirits Link banished in the old times.

"We feared that if left unchecked, they would let lose more curses upon the land. But now I believe they must be destroyed..."

"How do I get in?"

"The springs will part for a song."

Ordon gave an exasperated sigh, "A song..." he said bluntly.

"Yes, young one, a song..."

"Sorry to say, Faron, but I'm not good with music, I can't sing, and I can't play instruments..."

"Every soul has a song, every creature has a voice. Your father used his devine beast's voice to call upon the knowledge of the 'Hero's Shade'... Like your father, you have a power hidden inside of you. Find it ordon, and when you do, play the notes you see on the stones in the spring..."

Faron disappeared as Eldin did. Leaving Ordon confused once again.

"What! You're leaving me to think like Eldin did! I'm not my dad, I'm not as smart as he was!"

"Ordon, please stay calm. you're scaring the fairies..." Lufu said. Ordon looked up to see some small fairies hiding because of his yelling.

"Oh, I'm sorry, you don't have to hide..." Ordon said softly. The fairies looked at eachother and then came to Ordon. He laughed softly as they landed on his head, nose, ears, and anywhere else they could sit on him.

"Hey, that tickles." he said.

"They want to share a special gift with you. They've been waiting you for a very long time," Lufu said.

"Oh? What is it?"

The fairies flew around him, they looked like they were dancing to a song that could not be heard. Ordon strained his ears, trying to hear. He caught something, a happy tune, a song that sounded like children playing.

"The Kokiri Song?" Ordon asked. He knew the song because his father would sing it to him every night after a day's hard work at the ranch. The fairies danced more, becoming happier.

"Is the thing I'm looking for in the Lost Woods?"

"Of course, that makes since! The Skullkid played songs on a flute with the fairies! Maybe if we play with him, he'll give us a flute in return?"

"Yeah, lets go find out!" Ordon said looking at the fairs once more, "Thank you, thank you all so much!"

He got up and ran off to where the Lost Woods was located. There they would try to find the playful spirit of the Skullkid.


	8. Chapter 8 - Hero

_**I apologies for how late this chapter is . I had a big time writer's block, but here it is! **_

* * *

"Skullkid?" Ordon called as he looked around the lost woods, listening to the melody that seaming to play through the forest.

"He should be here," Lufu said. The boy shrugged and looked around.

"We should be careful not to get lost in here..."

The two wandered off, following the music and looking at the scenery. Ordon stopped and looked at a place under a tree. There were three Skullkids cowering under it.

"Hey, are you guys okay?" he asked. They all jumped and looked at him, they were scared.

"Don't worry... I promise I won't hurt you, I was wondering if you would help me?"

"Are you a warrior?" one asked.

"Have you come to save our friend?" another asked.

"What happened to your friend?"

"He was taken by a evil woman. She was scary, and mean!"

"Where did she take your friend?" Lufu asked.

"We don't know..." the third Skullkid cried.

"Don't worry... The woman you speak of did something to my father, and I trying to save him. I'll save your friend too." Ordon said with a smile.

"You will?"

"Yes. I'm... Supposed to be the new hero of the land, but I don't think I am worthy..."

One Skullkid wiped tears from their eyes and went over to Ordon, holding out a flute.

"Here." he said.

Ordon looked at it. It was what he was looking for, but what if the kid got sad and wanted to play with the fairies? "Are you sure? What if you want to play for the Fairies?"

"I have an extra!" the kid said with a smile. Ordon smiled.

"If I live through this... I'll come back with your friend, and play with you all... Okay?"

The Skullkids hopped up and danced around happily. "Really?"

"Yes, really."

With a smile, and a wave good-bye, Ordon and Lufu returned to the spring of light.

"I hope I'll be able to read the notes on the rocks... I can't read music..." Ordon said blankly.

"You can do it, I'm sure you'll be able to do something!" Lufu said.

Ordon shrugged and looked at the stones. He felt drawn to the symbols on the rocks. How could spirits of light know he'd be born and that all this would happen? Maybe they just good guessers.

Suddenly everything around the boy grew still, like time had stopped. Ordon looked around. Even Lufu was frozen.

Before he knew it, he was in a vision of white. Nothing for miles but a huge tree that stood behind him. Ordon looked at it, his eyes spotted a boy sitting under it. He wore a hat woven together by grass and leaves. His clothes were made of leaves as well.

The boy's eyes were covered by the hat, though a playful grin could be seen on his face. One feature that stuck Ordon was the white monkey tail the boy had.

"Excuse me... Where am I?"

"You're in the hero's domain." the boy said. "This is the place the hero go once their time has come to pass. And where their offspring go if they have any."

"So are you another Link? Or are you like me?"

"Like you, I am the first Link's son, my names Fizero. I am also the playful spirit of the forest here."

"Does that mean you know the some of the spring?"

"Of course I do silly!" Fizero leapt up into the tree with an energetic bound, leaving Ordon bewildered. Fiz was nothing like Feron. This spirit was a lot more playful, somewhat of a little trixter. Just like a monkey.

While waiting for the boy, Ordon noticed a hill set further back. Several figures stood watching him. Ordon tilted his head.

"What do you see?" Fizero asked landing back on the ground near Ordon.

"Those figures... Are they my father's ancestors?"

"Some of them yes... Not only does your father's legacy run in this world, but in others as well... There are more realities then just this one."

"You mean there for other worlds with people like my dad?"

Fizero nodded, holding up his instrument. "Now then. shall we?"

Ordon nodded and he sat down with the boy, and began the long process of learning a song.

As Ordon practiced he noticed the spirits of the hero's had come to watch and listen. Ordon felt strange with all these dead people watching him. But he has a sense of calm. They were all ancestors related to him and his father. They were good spirits.

Though Ordon didn't know there were rumors spread throughout this world. One of the Link variations pulled him away from Fizero.

"Leave, child..." He growled.

"Levarin! Leave him be, he's a guest," one said.

Levarin, the Link who appeared aggressive to Ordon glared at the others. "Lankem, this boy is dangerous, he must leave."

"The Twili in him is not dangerous, he came to us for help. Do not interfere with the goddesses plans, Levarin."

"What do you mean?" Ordon asked, backing away from the warriors.

"There is two futures prophesied from the spirits of light..." Fizero said. Ordon looked at him.

"Both tell of a boy of both Hylian, and Twili blood with arise when the dark ages of Majora returns. One prophecy says you will bring light back into the darkness, and banesh Majora for good..."

"And the other?"

"The other says you will become Majora's weapon of destruction..."

Ordon got quiet, glancing at the others. "You think I'd obey that which?" he growled, "She attacked my father, hurt my friends, and tried to kill me! I'd never work for her."

"We know you wouldn't." One of the Links said. He stepped forward, and the others shrank away from him in fear and respect. This warrior had thousands of battle scars, and torn green armer. He had seen many battles.

"It would never be your will to side with Majora, but it is your dark side that longs to be with her. All of us have a dark shadow that lurks within us." he said. Ordon looked down at his feet then back up at the older man.

"You mean... Even if I fight the dark remains, and cure my father... I could turn dark?"

"You are not yet stained white, or black, you're pure, innocent for the time being. Once you enter this first temple, you will never be the same... The life you once had will have to be left behind..."

Ordon frowned. "I'm guessing that the same mistake father made? Falling in love and having a family?"

"No, many of us settled down with families of our own after our terrifying experiences."

"So what now?"

"Take what you have learned here, and hold on tight to it." The man said nodding as he left the field. The others bowed and watched him leave.

"Who was he?" Ordon asked.

"The first... The Link for forged the Master Sword." one said. The world around him started blurring as the boy tried to hear the other Links talking. He was leaving the spirit world. He tried to hold onto the vision, but lost it and woke back up in Faron woods with a bewildered Lufu.

Ordon got to his feet and began playing the song he learned on the flute. The waters parted and made a pathway down into the dark temple.

"Let's go..." Ordon said as he bravely walked into the dark abyss.


End file.
